


The Reigning Champ (Leon Ficlet)

by SilverKnightKaden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKnightKaden/pseuds/SilverKnightKaden
Summary: We were childhood friends, rivals, and...something more. This battle could change our lives forever.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. A Champion Time

I nervously picked at the junk that had gathered underneath my fingernails, swallowing the lump that had settled in my throat. A few feet away, my precious team of Pokémon was preparing themselves for what might be the most important, nerve-wracking battle of our lives.

For over ten years, Leon had remained the undefeated Champion. As kids, we had taken the Gym Challenge together. I hadn't been able to advance past the sixth Gym, but I cheered on my best friend and rival until the very end. Until he became Champion. When he found me after the battle, he'd been so overcome with joy that he grabbed me and cried, his happiness spilling out in the only way he could express it. His beloved Charizard was beside him, stoic and strong, even in that moment.

_"I did it," Leon said through tears, grinning at me. He was only ten. "I'm the new Champion."_

_"I knew you could do it," I responded, my own tears falling. "That's why I cheered for you!" He laughed and pulled me into another hug, laughter and tears filling the air between us._

Something nudged my hand, and, when I glanced over, I saw my Flapple peering up at me, worry clear in the way he had tucked his wings in. Gently, I reached over to pat his head.

"Sorry for worrying you," I said. "It's just...I'm nervous."

"I would be, too," a familiar female voice called from behind me. Startled, my head whipped around, eyes falling on a few faves I recognized. It was Nessa who spoke, accompanied by Raihan, Milo, and Kabu.

As if by their own will, my body straightened up and carried itself over to them, hearing my Pokémon tread behind me. "Hi, guys! Uh...are you...allowed back here?"

Raihan grinned at the question. "Of course we are! We just came by to wish you luck, not that you really need it." I tried not to let myself get embarrassed by the compliment, rubbing the back of my neck and averting my gaze.

"You showed great skill and a true bond with your Pokémon during your battles," Kabu said. "This battle is going to be quite the spectacle."

"Even from your very first Gym battle, I could tell you had the strength and tenacity to make it to the top," Milo told me. "All you have to do is get out there and show them what we all know you can do!"

"It takes a lot to even get through the Gym Challenge," Nessa chimed, "but you made it past the tournament, too. You're so close to winning, and we know you can do it if you go out and give it your all!"

"Show that Champion punk who's boss," Raihan finished.

"Thanks, you guys," I said, smiling. My Mudsdale poked my back with his nose, and I stepped to the side. "Are you guys ready for this?"

They shouted in unison, although they all made varying noises, just as one of the arena workers stepped into the room. "Challenger, once you're ready, the battle may commence."

I nodded to let him know I heard him, and he stepped to the side of the door. One at a time, I brought each of my Pokémon back to their Poké Ball.

"Tell Hop and Gloria to cheer really loud for me!" I told the Gym Leaders - my friends - before heading toward the long hallway that would take me to the field. I felt the Poké Balls rattle on my belt, heard the roar of the crowd echoing, smelled the rubbery turf of the field. Again, I swallowed the thick lump in my throat, letting my almost shaking legs carry me through the tunnel. With each step, the cheers grew louder in my ears, the lights became brighter, my heart pounded faster.

When I stepped onto the field, the crowd erupted into even louder cheers, shouts of my name and uniform number ringing in my ears. I smiled, heart swelling at the support. As I walked, I tried to slyly look around the stands, hoping to catch sight of my younger sister, Leon's brother, or any familiar face. There was something so brilliant about having the crowd - total strangers who I'd never even met before - cheering my name. I'd never felt anything quite like it, but it was a feeling I knew Leon felt every time he stepped up to a battle.

_"...and then the crowd starts yelling, and you can hardly even hear anything over it!" A younger Leon, seventeen years old, was gushing about his experiences to me. We had been stargazing when the topic had shifted to battles, then to how he felt as the Champion. "It's absolutely brilliant!" It was one of his few days off, and he had decided to spend the day with his family, then spend the evening with me. He was young, so he didn't yet have to take on all the responsibilities as Champion, but he was slowly starting to work more and more, so I had to cherish every moment I spent with him._

_"It sounds like it," I replied, smiling at my best friend's joy. I had never felt any anger toward him for being the Champion, instead deciding to keep cheering him on and being his number one fan._

_"There's just...there's nothing quite like it," he calmed down, clearly embarrassed by his own outburst. "I wish I could battle all the time, just so I could feel that energy all the time."_

_I grabbed his hand in mine, sitting up. He sat up beside me, turning to me. "Just remember that there's always someone in your corner who isn't a total stranger," I teased, and he chuckled a little. "I'll keep cheering you on no matter what, okay?"_

_His hand squeezed mine a little tighter, his eyes suddenly avoiding mine as his voice grew quieter. "Promise?" His question was almost a whisper, and I would've missed it if the night wind was any louder._

_"I promise." At last, our eyes met, and Leon gave me a nervous smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a second later, re-thinking whatever he was planning to say. "Is something wrong?"_

_He chewed his lip nervously, hand still squeezing mine. "Can...Would it be weird if I kissed you...?"_

_Immediately, his whole face fell, and he turned away. "Sorry, forget I said that! I was just thinking a-and now I've gone and said something stupid, I didn't-"_

_"Leon, slow down!" I laughed nervously, trying to calm him down. "You didn't even let me answer, you know."_

_Slowly, almost scared, he turned to meet my eyes again. "If you would've given me the chance, I would've said yes," I told him, smiling._

_"You mean that?" When I nodded, his eyes lit up like the stars above us, and he stood up from his spot. I followed suit, rising to my feet as he placed his hands on my waist._

_Nervously, his eyes searched mine as I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to ease the tension by giving him a soft smile._

_"Full disclosure, I've never kissed anyone before, so I might not be-"_

_I couldn't wait any longer. I cut his words off with a kiss, stopping his sentence short. He squeezed my waist that little bit tighter as I closed my eyes, leaning against him. His head tilted just a little bit, and my hands moved to the back of his neck._

_The need to breathe ended the kiss to soon for my liking, but I had to pull away, catching my breath as my eyes fluttered open. "How is that for a first kiss?" I asked breathlessly, seeing the stars reflecting in Leon's eyes._

Those same eyes were meeting mine from across the field, glowing beneath the lights of the stadium, a fire and passion burning bright behind them and bringing a confident, strong aura to the man before me. He was right in front of me, the same Leon I'd kissed at seventeen. The same Leon I cheered for as a kid. The same Leon I fought with and against during my first Gym Challenge.

Today was the day I would dethrone my best friend and first love.

A few months ago, when I announced I'd be taking the Gym Challenge again, Leon had been shocked, but happy. He'd said that he wanted me to battle him in the end, so we could have a "Champion time" on opposite ends of the battleground. The moment had stopped when Hop opened his mouth to make an innuendo, getting cut off by Gloria saying she'd cheer for me.

Here we were, at the end of the longest road I'd ever walked in my life. I was determined to finish what I began, even if it meant losing.

As much as Leon loved his spotlight and loved being Champion, we both knew the toll it was taking on him. I knew Leon wouldn't like losing, but he surely wasn't the same as the kid who became Champion. He was so tired, and busy, and overworked by that awful chairman, Rose.

"I knew you could make it this far," he told me from across the field, grinning. "You're a strong trainer, and you care for your Pokémon." His smile turned teasing and playful. "It's time for the battle we've been waiting so long to have."

I returned his smile, remembering a moment we'd shared a few weeks prior.

_"Leon..." I had just finished the seventh Gym battle, and the end was closer than it had ever been for me. My goal was in sight, and the fog of my previous losses had all but vanished, replaced with one dark rain cloud hovering over my goal. "If I do win the tournament...nothing will change between us, right?"_

_He looked over at where I gazed out to the lake before me, leaning against the bridge railing. I turned to avoid looking at him, feeling stupid and nervous at the same time. Footsteps approached, and, despite my anxiousness, I turned around when Leon put a hand on mine. My back was against the edge of the bridge, and he placed his hands on my waist, a soft smile gracing his features. "No matter how that battle ends, nothing will change between us."_

_"Promise?" My hands found the back of his neck as he leaned closer, his next words spoken against my own lips._

_"I promise."_

"I hope you're ready for this," I told him, adrenaline and eagerness seeping into my body. "My team is stronger than ever, and we're not about to make this an easy fight!"

The fire behind Leon's eyes roared to life, and he chuckled at me. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

With the pretense over, we both turned to walk futher away from each other. Leon, as I expected, was theatrical in everything he did, and, when I turned around, he was throwing his cape to the side with a flourish, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

I took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly and reaching for my first Poké Ball as he did the same. When the cue was given, we simultaneously tossed our Poké Balls.

"Aegislash, go!"

"Let's do this, Grimmsnarl!"

My Pokémon glanced back at me, giving me a confident, proud look. We'd been training so long for this day, for this very moment. We were synchronized and ready to begin.

Leon shouted his command first, and his Aegislash hurled a Shadow Ball toward Grimmsnarl. He tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack.

"Grimmsnarl, follow up with Dark Pulse!"

A dark aura surrounded the Pokémon, and I heard Aegislash let out a short cry as the super effective attacked landed.

"King's Shield!" Leon shouted, and the Pokémon changed, now shielded with its arms behind its back. I knew attacking wouldn't do anything.

"Grimmsnarl, use Reflect!" The dark Pokémon cast a light pink shield around itself, which quickly disappeared, though the effects would linger for a while.

Leon called for Aegislash to use another Shadow Ball, and Grimmsnarl staggered a little bit. "Use Dark Pulse one more time!"

With one more attack, Aegislash had been KO'ed, getting returned to its Poké Ball before it would hit the ground. In the brief second of reprieve, Grimmsnarl turned around to give me a smile. He was hurt, but he still wanted to show the world what he could do. A moment later, he returned to facing his next opponent, a Dragapult. I didn't have time to call for an attack, because Leon had done it first.

"Dragapult, Shadow Ball!" Grimmsnarl had to take another hit from the super effective move, and he wasn't doing so well. Before I could return him to his Ball, he sent me another pointed look, waiting for his next command.

Still clutching the Ball tightly, I decided to attack. "Grimmsnarl, Play Rough!"

He faced forward immediately, rushing toward his opponent and attacking Dragapult fiercely. Moments later, Grimmsnarl fainted, having to take on another Shadow Ball.

"You did great," I told him as he was returned to his Poké Ball. "You did amazing." With another deep breath, I reached for my next Pokémon. "Flapple, let's get to it!"

The Pokémon appeared with an ecstatic cry, and the crowd, which I had tuned out up until that moment, went wild, missing the way Leon's expression shifted. Two years ago, he had gifted me a Pokémon egg, and it had hatched weeks later into my precious Applin.

"Flapple, use Dragon Rush!" The apple Pokémon flew closer to the opponent, the effective move landing and causing Dragapult to stagger a bit.

"Dragapult, come back with Dragon Breath!"

My Flapple took the effective move in stride, clearly pained, but ready to battle until the end. "Flapple, Outrage!"

The Pokémon's eyes shut for a brief second, before reopening with a new fire, attacking his opponent with the effective attack. Dragapult sent another Dragon Breath, but fainted from the power of Flapple's Outrage. As Leon sent out his Haxorus, I considered switching Pokémon, but Flapple had already continued his Outrage.

Leon's Haxorus responded with a Poison Jab, but, luckily, Flapple didn't seem to be poisoned by it. Even so, he had grown confused due to the Outrage, so I called him back.

"Rest for a bit, you're doing wonderful," I told him, placing the Ball back into my belt. "Frosmoth, let's go!"

She appeared with a cry of joy, and the crowd cheered at the shimmer of her wings, small snowflakes appearing around her. "Use Ice Beam!"

A bright, blue light manifested before her, and the stadium grew chilly as the Ice Beam hit its target. Sadly, it hadn't been able to make the field snowy, but there was still time for it to happen. Haxorus countered with Iron Tail, the effective move sending Frosmoth to the ground for a moment. She shook it off quickly, though, returning to the air with a proud cry that sent the crowd into chants of her name. "Ice Beam again!"

The Beam shot out from her, squarely hitting the target Pokémon and causing her to stagget. The Haxorus was sent into Outrage by her owner, hitting Frosmoth with a strong attack furing the rage.

"Frosmoth, Fly!"

The moth Pokémon took to the sky, preparing herself for a strong attack that would, hopefully, deal quite a bit of damage. Unable to hit her foe, Leon's Haxorus stood, still enraged due to the attack she'd used. Before much more time could pass, my Pokémon fell back down, landing on her opponent with what seemed to be a decent hit. Before she could return to her spot, Haxorus continued her Outrage, hurting my Frosmoth in the process.

As my Pokémon managed to escape her opponent, I noticed Haxorus wobbling on the spot. She was confused from her Outrage! This was our chance!

"Frosmoth, use Ice Beam again!"

The blue beam caused our opponent to faint, thusly ending that part of our battle. Frosmoth turned back to give me a happy smile, content in her position. I decided to let her stay, steeling myself for more battling as Leon's Seismitoad was let onto the field. Immediately, Leon called for his Pokémon to use Toxic.

"Frosmoth, dodge it, move left!" She heard my shout and tried to avoid the shot of purple goo, but she was just barely too slow. One of her wings was covered in the purple goo, and her body shook. She'd been poisoned.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself. I had items that could heal her, but letting up for even a moment to heal her poison would give Seismitoad a chance to attack her. "Frosmoth, Quiver Bug!"

She wrapped her wings around herself, before opening them again in a theatrical manner. The crowd cheered as little flecks of ice shimmered around her.

"Seismitoad, Drain Punch!"

This time, Frosmoth managed to dodge the attack, pride causing her to grow more confident, even as the poison slowly injured her. "Use Bug Buzz!"

The attack wasn't super powerful, but it landed and caused Seismitoad to stagget for a moment. Before I could call another attack, Leon shouted, "Drain Punch again!"

The punch sent Frosmoth to the ground, and I sadly recalled her. "You were wonderful," I told her, placing the Ball on my belt. "Rillaboom! The floor is yours!"

He glanced back at me from his spot, and the whole world stopped for a moment. This was the first Pokémon I'd ever had, and our bond was stronger than anyone else's. He nodded and grunted, telling me without words that he trusted me and would fight until the end.

"Rillaboom, Boomburst!" Before Seismitoad could prepare, Rillaboom hit his drum square in the center, causing a huge wave to fill the stadium. Our opponent staggered, but quickly responded with another Drain Punch. Rillaboom seemed almost unaffected by the hit, using Grass Glide in perfect sync with my shout. It greatly injured Seismitoad, but it wasn't quite enough.

After another Drain Punch, Rillaboom used Frenzy Plant. The vines sprouted and attacked our opponent until it fainted, getting called back by itws owner. Dread settled when I saw the next Pokémon to be sent out - Cinderace. Not only was he a fire type, but Rillaboom wouldn't be able to attack for a while while he recovered from the Frenzy Plant.

"Cinderace, Pyro Ball!" The attack hit Rillaboom right in the chest, causing him to cry and stagger backwards. I wanted to call for an attack, or to return him to his Ball, but I couldn't until he recovered. There was no chance for that to happen, though, as he fainted at another Pyro Ball.

"Rillaboom, you were amazing." I reached for my bext Poké Ball. "Flapple, it's your turn again!"

Still suffering from confusion, yet raring for a battle, Flapple returned to the field with a cry. I knew he was in danger with the fire type, but I had a plan.

"Cinderace, Pyro Ball!" The ball hit Flapple's side, doing less damage due to the aim, but it still hurt Flapple pretty bad.

"Flapple, Fly up!"

My Pokémon took to the sky, just like Frosmoth had, vanishing from my sight. Cinderace tried to pick another Pyro Ball at him, but it fell short. Before it could try again, Flapple crashed down onto him, sending him staggering back. Before my Pokémon could return to his place, Cinderace used Quick Attack. That move was the last one Flapple could take, falling from the air. I called him back before he could hit the ground.

"You did amazing, Flapple. Mudsdale, it's your turn!"

My second to last Pokémon was sent to the field, whinnying at the sound of crowds cheering for him. Me and my opponent were both down to just two Pokémon. It was anyone's battle, at this point.

"Mudsdale, Heavy Slam!"

The horse Pokémon rushed his opponent, the weight of his body causing Cinderace to stumble back a bit. By the time it was back to its feet, Mudsdale had returned to his position, and was preparing another attack.

"Earthquake!"

The opposing Cinderace decided to steel itself for this attack, bracing itself for the way the ground shook as Mudsdale's hooves bore into the turf. Just as the attack ended, Leon managed to shout, "Pyro Ball!"

The flaming ball hit Mudsdale dead on, but he stood proudly, taking the hit like it was nothing. "Mudsdale, Earthquake again!"

Cinderace didn't have time to prepare, since Mudsdale's response was immediate, almost like he knew what I'd call out before I did. With that attack, Leon's Cinderace fainted, getting recalled to his Poké Ball. Mudsdale tensed, as my whole team knew exactly what to expect of Leon's last Pokémon. His whole team was strong, but there was something else about his Charizard, especially when Dynamaxed and stood at hundreds of feet tall, if not near a thousand.

Unlike most Pokémon, the Charizard that now towered over us changed when Dynamaxed. While all Pokémon gained new moves with the Dynamax Band, some Pokémon were able to Gigantamax. This not only changed their appearance, but gave that Pokémon a special move, which Charizard unleashed with his trainer's shout.

"Wildfire!" I shouted for Mudsdale to dodge, but it was drowned out by the roar of his opponent. The flames erupted and, before I knew it, my Pokémon had fainted. I called him back to his Ball, a certain stiffness in my fingers.

"You did great, Mudsdale," I told him, my fingers toying with my final Poké Ball. I glanced up, meeting Leon's eyes.

I clicked the button in the center of the Ball, causing it to grow in size. "I hope you're ready," I called to the Champion. "Toxtricity, let's finish this!"

I spun around to throw the giant Ball behind me, watching as my Toxtricity appeared, growing to about the same height as his opponent. "Use Stun Shock!" I called to my Gigantamax Pokémon, who released the attack per my command.

That lump returned to my throat as a familiar electricity ran across Charizard's body. He'd been paralyzed - this was our chance! "Toxtricity, one more Stun Shock!"

Our foe roaredas the attack landed, drowning out the gasps and cheers of the crowd. The giant fire Pokémon staggered, still paralyzed. "Toxtricity, one more!"

That third Stun Shock sent Charizard to the ground, returning to his original size as Toxtricity did the same, but my Pokémon remained on his feet. Leon's Charizard returned to his Poké Ball as cheers erupted around me. Had we...done it?

I turned to my Pokémon, who was giving me a grin and dashing towards me excitedly. Not even worried for the possibility of getting shocked, I let the Pokémon engulf me in a tight hug, grinning and laughing as he squeezed me. "We did it! We won!"

I was released just in time to notice Leon approaching me, a tired yet proud grin on his face as he outstretched his hand. If there hadn't been cameras and a crowd, I'd have ignored the handshake and given him a huge hug, but for the sake of being official, I shook his hand.

"That was a tough match," he admitted, the sparkle still in his eyes. "You really had us on the ropes the entire time, you know."

"Well, you didn't really make it easy to win," I returned, not ready to release his hand just yet. "Thank you for the battle." At that, he grinned, taking my hand in his other one and raising it above my head.

"Let's hear it for our new Champion of Galar!"

The stadium erupted into cheers, just like before, as two of the nurse Joy's came out to the field to heal our Pokémon for the ceremony. As soon as my team was healed and released, they gave happy cheers and cries at the sight of our winning. Like Toxtricity had, my Rillaboom lifted me off the ground in a hug, his soft fur making it a warm and comfortable embrace, before I was set back on the ground. I hugged Mudsdale around his neck and patted Flapple's head, then hugged Grimmsnarl and Frosmoth.

"I'm so proud of you guys," I told them, my voice almost lost to the crowd as Leon approached with his Pokémon.

"You all fought well," he praised, getting appreciative cries in response. "I know you've all worked very hard for this battle, and it really showed in the way you worked as a team! I could tell from the very first moment that you share a close bond with your trainer, and that you trust her no matter what. You really are a Champion team!"

"Champion _still_ isn't an adjective," I said quietly, knowing the cameras wouldn't be able to catch it, even if they saw how we all laughed in response.

The awards didn't take long, but escaping the crowd did. Leon had left before me, saying he'd meet me in Postwick when I got back. Though the battle had taken pace midday, it was late into the evening by the time my Pokémon and I were able to get away from the fans and paparazzi.

On the flying taxi ride, I took time to check my phone, seeing as Rotom had nearly overheated due to the number of texts and notifications I'd recieved.

Nessa and Milo had sent me various 'congratulations' texts, complimenting my battle strategy and wishing me a happy 'reign' as the newest Champion. Raihan had sent a shorter text, simply saying 'congrats, champ.' The text was followed by a handful of images, which turbed out to be screenshots from the broadcast of our battle and parts of online newsletters announcing the next Galar Champion.

Hop and Gloria were the kind of people to send a million texts, most of them looking like 'jdfhjsdj YOU WON' and 'im just....so proud of you....crying rn.' The two kids never failed to make me smile. My mom had sent me two texts, the first having been right before the match started, wishing me luck. The second was a congratulatory message that made me tear up as she wrote about how proud she was of me.

My last few messages were from Leon himself. The first two were confirmations that he had made it home safely, despite getting lost at least three times on the way. The third and final message was almost ominous - 'meet me at the field by my house.' Once I made it to Postwick, it took me a while to figure out _which_ of the many fields he meant, especially in what was now the dead of night. After ten minutes of searching, I found my purple haired boyfriend sitting in the grass in a field a little ways off from town. If he wanted privacy, there would have been now place better, save for maybe the Slumbering Weald.

He stood when I called his name, and, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I took in the sight before me. For the first time in years, Leon had dressed like a normal person. He was wearing jeans, a black hoodie, black shoes, and a plain, yellow and blue snapback. The cape, which I adored despite it being hideously ugly, was gone. The flair that he would present himself with was gone. He wasn't Champion Leon anymore.

He was just Leon.

Before I could say anything else, he pulled me into a hug that nearly shattered my spine. I buried my face in his neck, taking in the warmth he provided. 

"I'm so proud of you," he told me, his chest rumbling with the quiet words. "You did so well out there."

"It was kinda scary," I admitted, laughing a little. "You were a really tough opponent."

He pulled back to give me a smile, one of his hands moving up to cup my cheek.

"What's your next move?" I asked him, leaning into his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...now that you're not Champion anymore, are you moving back here?" He stayed silent as I continued to speak. "I guess I'll have to move to Wyndon, won't I?"

"I'm staying in Wyndon," he told me. The hand on my waist held me tighter. "There's still some things I need to do there, and there's this...uh... _project_ I've been working on." His eyes met mine, hope and bashfulness shining in them. "Would you stay with me? We could live together - it'd be great!"

I let a smile creep onto my face. "Really?" He nodded, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "That sounds amazing, Leon."

With suddenness and a huge grin, he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist a lifted me off the ground in another tight hug. I giggled and wiggled in his grasp, taking care not to kick too hard or throw him off his balance as he pressed quick, ticklish kisses to my neck. As long as I was with him, everything would be okay.

There was a new Champion, and I was ready to get to business.


	2. A New Reign

It was almost _too_ easy to fall into a new routine, even if it was constantly full of work and meetings and rescheduling and interviews. As the newest Champion of Galar, not only did I have to take on all of Leon's old duties, but I was now splitting the former Chairman, Rose. While Leon had taken the Rose Tower and rebranded it as the Battle Tower, I was to take care of Galar's public affairs, with the help of Rose's business conglomerate, Macro Cosmos. His former workers, most of whom had admittedly disliked and disapproved of the man, were more than eager to help me bring Galar back to what it had been before Eternatus had been released.

The terrifying Pokémon's Ball still weighed heavy when I held it, alongside one of the other legendary Pokémon, Zacian. It had been about two weeks since I'd caught them, and I wish I couldn't remember the event as well as I did.

_After Eternatus was defeated, Zacian and Zamazenta turned around to face me. Hop and Gloria had taken Leon away from the battle, whereas the two dog-like legends had remained, allowing me to help them in battle._

_The sword Pokémon, Zacian, howled at the other, and they came to some unspoken agreement and Zamazenta bowed to me, before disappearing into the dark sky. I was left alone with Zacian, who was staring at me almost expectantly._

_Like Zamazenta had, the Pokémon dipped its head in a bow, and I bent at the waist to reciprocate, not once taking my eyes off of the living legend before me. Even now, I wasn't sure if I had blinked even once during that ordeal._

_The Pokémon began to approach me, gentle and slow, as if it didn't want to frighten me. It stopped only feet away from me, pointing at my waist with its' nose and emitting a low howl. I looked down to my belt, where all of my Poké Balls were, then back up to the Pokémon before me._

_"Do you want me to catch you?" If I didn't know Zacian would probably have far better hearing than myself, I would have been shocked when it nodded in response. "You're sure? I-I mean, I understand that you're a legend, an extremely powerful Pokémon. Do you really think I'm strong enough to be your trainer?" Again, the Pokémon nodded and howled, and I wonder if the shifting of its tail was something akin to how a Yamper would wag its tail affectionately toward its trainer._

_With a shaking, terrified hand, I reached into my bag and revealed two Poké Balls, a revive, and some potions. "First, let me take care of Eternatus,"I said to Zacian, who bristled. "Please, it was just used by Rose and confused. I don't want to leave it here."_

_Almost with an air of reluctance, Zacian stood and approached the other Pokémon, standing in a defensive pose nearby. If anything happened while I was caring for Eternatus, I knew Zacian would have my back._

_Taking a deep breath, I approached the Pokémon who had unleashed havoc on our region. Who had nearly destroyed buildings. Who had hurt Leon._

_The Pokémon who must have been so confused and hurt._

_Kneeling down, I took the revive and gently crushed it into small pieces, until it was almost like dust, and sprinkled it into the fainted Pokémon's mouth until it stirred. With false confidence, I stood and wiped my hands on my pants, moving back to allow the Pokémon to come to its senses._

_The first thing it did was release and aguished wail, a sound that peirced me to the core of my being. It was so hurt, so frightened by how scary the world must have seemed. I tried not to think about what Rose might have done to terrify this Pokémon so much._

_As it started to regain its' strength, it glanced over to where I stood by Zacian. Although it really didn't make expressions or have much to read and gauge its emotions, I could just feel the fear and hurt that must have been pouring into everything the poor thing was thinking._

_"Please," I said, the word almost caught in my throat, "let me speak with you. I swear, no matter what anyone has done to you before, I'm not here to hurt you."_

_It didn't believe me. I really couldn't blame it. Its disbelief caused it to move further away from me, clearly offput by Zacian's presence._

_"Eternatus," I spoke softly, the name both foreign and somehow familiar on my tongue, "I want to help you. You've been hurt, and you were lied to. I don't expect anything in return. I won't ask you to make any promises. Please, I just want to take care of you."_

_Zacian released a low, non-threatening howl, and Eternatus responded with a cry of its own. They were speaking to each other, and I only wished I knew what they had said._

_As their conversation came to a quick end, Zacian's nose pressed against my hand, where I still held the Poké Balls. I blinked once. Twice._

_"Eternatus, do you want me to catch you?" The purple and pink Pokémon released an affirmative cry, nodding calmly. It wasn't as scared anymore. It trusted me. "Okay. Thank you, Eternatus."_

_Following another soft cry from the Pokémon, I clicked the button in the center of the Ball, then gently tossed it toward Eternatus. The ball didn't even shake - it immediately clicked, indicating I had caught the Pokémon._

_As I retrieved the now occupied Ball, Zacian watched me expectantly, like it was just waiting for its turn. As per its request, I lightly tossed another Ball that didn't shake, it just clicked._

I shook the memories out of my mind, placing the two Poké Balls into my bag. Today was my day off, and there was something important I needed to do.

Although I had nothing scheduled for the day, the Battle Tower kept Leon busy pretty much every week day. Despite no longer being Champion, he still had that thirst for battle, the need to be beside his partner Pokémon, fighting with eveything he had. His passion, along with the fire in his heart, kept him going, even when he was so clearly tired and needing a break.

Hopefully, I would be able to provide him and our younger siblings a well-needed and deserved closure to the events that had left us all shaken and terrified.

I sent Leon a quick text to tell him I'd be in Postwick, and that I wanted him to meet me at his house after the Battle Tower was done for the day. After that, I put on my backpack, which rattled with potions and Poké Balls, and sent Hop and Gloria each a text saying I was visiting. At last, as I stepped out of the door of mine and Leon's shared apartment, I called for a flying taxi that could take me to Wedgehurst.

The ride was nothing like that night two weeks ago, where I had been on an emotional high that kept me busy the whole ride. Now, I just felt nervous. I knew what I had to do, and I knew that they all deserved to know, but what would they think? Would they be scared of me? Would they think I made the wrong choice?

For the sake of the man directing the Corviknight that flew us to my hometown, I decided not to slap or curse myself for thinking like that, choosing instead to scroll through Raihan's social media page. While the bulk of it was selfies and pictures of his Pokémon, the last two weeks had been something else. There were now a few pictures featuring me, and those images seemed to garner huge traction. The likes on Raihan's pictures were always insane, but numbers usually boosted when he had a photo with someone else. The sheer number of comments on one photo of me, posing cutely with my Sylveon, who hadn't been on my team during the last match of the tournament, had nearly sent me to another plane of existence. It was insane, at least for me, to think that so many people already cared for me like that. I had been Champion for mere days at the time that photo was posted, but the comments were full of nothing but well-wishes and love for my team and I. Once Raihan showed it to me, he had to call Leon and explain exactly _why_ his girlfriend had started crying when she got home, despite how much I tried to tell Leon I wasn't crying because I was upset.

The fond memory was interrupted by the taxi rattling just a bit, indicsting that we had made it safely to Wedgehurst. I thanked and tipped the taxi man, retrieving a plump berry from my bag to feed the Corviknight. She let out a shrill, excited cry, before pecking the treat gently from my palm.

Without much else to do, since I knew Leon would still take a while to be done with work for the day, I let myself walk slowly and lazily toward Postwick. Although it was basically common knowledge that both the current and former Champion had been born in Postwick, I was glad to know that there were never any huge crowds in my home. Yes, there were the occasional flocks of people wanting to take pictures and ask questions, but I could handle doing that very easily. It was large crowds that bothered me, really. I didn't do well when surrounded by too many people.

My feet stopped before a familiar door, fingers rapping against it in a knock. There was a muffled shout of my name, followed my rushed footsteps, before the door burst open before me, revealing Hop and my sister, Gloria, both of whom were grinning up at me in an almost mischievous manner.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person that still knocks even though we got a doorbell."

I rolled my eyes, putting my arms around the two in a tight hug that they both happily returned. It made me happy to have such a close relationship with them, as my family and Leon's were so important to me.

Speaking of family, my mother poked her head out from the kitchen as I closed the door behind me, which sort of surprised me. What was she doing at Hop's house?

The question was thrown out of the metaphorical window as she approached and pulled me into one of her signature bone-destroying hugs. Before Gloria could escape her inevitable doom, Mom had halfway released her grip on me to wrap an arm around her, sharing the hug between the three of us as her two daughters saw their lives flash before them. Gloria couldn't help but think that her life seemed kind of boring up until the past month.

When I was finally able to breathe again, I stepped further inside the house, shocked to see Leon standing in the living room, speaking with his mother. He wasn't wearing the red outfit that he wore when working at the Battle Tower, instead dressed in casual garb, looking completely relaxed in his childhood home. His mother looked over his shoulder to smile and send me a little wave, and Leon turned around to meet my eyes. Our two siblings pretended to throw up as he approached and hugged me, our mothers smiling at each other in a knowing manner as they left for the kitchen.

"I thought you were at the Battle Tower," I stated as Hop and Gloria took over the living room, pulling up a rerun of my battle with Leon, while the two of us stood in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?"

"There weren't that many trainers, today," he told me, his nose pressed into the crook of my neck. "We-" 'We' referring to Leon and the Macro Cosmos workers that helped him run the tower. "-decided to cut the day short at lunch."

"An unexpected break is as good as any other," I said, my heart starting to beat faster with anticipation. I had been hoping for some time to think of what to say while we waited for Leon, but he was already here. Now, I had no choice but to go into this somewhat unprepared. "I have something to show you. Hop and Gloria need to come, too."

I didn't want to, but I removed myself from Leon's grasp, hoping I was very good at masking my anxiety and unease. I called out to our younger siblings, both of whom glanced over from the couch almost expectantly. I recognized that gleam - they thought I had a gift of some sort. They had been expecting a surprise.

Yeah, well, what I was about to show them was quite surprising.

We gave short farewells to our mothers as we left the house, not taking much time to say goodbye since we would be coming right back. My heart was pounding in my ears as I started to lead them toward the pastures, which were rather devoid of Wooloo.

I wonder what they were thinking as they stared at my back, before I began contemplating what to say. I removed my bag and pulled out he two weighty Poké Balls, turning to face my three confused friends.

"Uh, well..." I tried to figure out how to words this. How could I possibly explain to them what happened after they left? "There's something super important that I need to show you guys. Honestly, I feel pretty bad that I kept it a secret even this long."

They only seemed to grow more confused as I clicked the center of a Poké Ball. Zacian appeared with a loud howl, sitting on its hind legs before me like a guardian as the three people in front of me took on varying expressions of surprise.

"Two weeks ago, ater you guys left the tower, I defeated Eternatus thanks to Zacian and Zamazenta," I informed them. "We were able to stop the Darkest Day because of these two Pokémon, and Zacian sort of asked me to catch it."

Gloria nudged Hop in the side, and the boy nervously reached into his back pocket to reveal another Poké Ball. Zacian stood up from where it was seated, seeming like its tail was wagging as it howled happily at the Ball in Hop's hand.

The Ball released forth Zamazenta, who stood before Hop prouldy, and if I thought Leon was surprised by Zacian, he must have been thrown into another world after seeing Hop had caught Zamazenta, as well.

"It kinda called out to me a few days after that," Hop admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "so me and Gloria followed it to the Slumbering Weald, and it seemed like it wanted me to catch it."

Ah, so everything might be okay, if I could only get them to understand one more thing.

"Zacian isn't the only Pokémon I caught that day," I stated, making all three of them turn their heads to me again. I glanced down at the two legendary Pokémon, both of whom gave me a solemn, trusting nod, as I released the second Pokémon.

My three friends gasped in shock as Eternatus appeared before them, its cry causing each of them to take a step or two away.

"No no no!" I tried to calm them down, placing a hand gently on the Pokémon beside me. "Please, don't be afraid! Eternatus didn't know what it was doing."

The Pokémon's face nudged my hand, asking without words for me to pet it. The three others stared, almost in awe, as I gently pet the Pokémon that nearly destroyed the entire Galar region. I had come to learn that Eternatus was surprisingly affectionate, but I couldn't really blame it. After all, it seemed as if the Pokémon had spent centuries alone, with no one there to help or take care of it. If I had spent so much time feeling alone and afraid, I might be pretty touch starved, too.

"I don't know exactly what happened," I told the others, who continued to look on in shock, "but I know that Eternatus never meant to hurt anyone. It was scared and confused. It had spent centuries living with no one but itself, and then Rose tried to use it for his own selfish wants. It didn't know what to do, and it didn't realize it was hurting people." The purple Pokémon gently cooed, rubbing its fave against my cheek affectionately. "I know it might be hard to grasp, but Eternatus deserves to be treated as all other Pokémon are."

Zacian howled lowly at my side, and Zamazenta replied, almost seeming to converse like they did before. The sword Pokémon looked up at me, cocking its head to the side in a question. If they could all see this the way I did, then there was only one thing left to do.

"So, that was kind of all that I had to show you," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck - it was a nervous habit.

"That's super awesome!" Hop shouted, bounding up and down in his spot and startling me. "You caught Eternatus?! That's so cool!" Gloria was jittering on the spot in a similar manner, looking at the big Pokémon with doe eyes.

"Can we pet it?" she asked softly, and Eternatus almost immediately cried out and affirmative. I stepped to the side, toward Leon, and let the two excitedly approach and pet the loving Pokémon, Zacian and Zamazenta's tails wagging.

With the two kids completely distracted, I walked over to Leon, who still seemed a little surprised, but had almost completely come to terms with what he saw before him.

"All three of the strongest Pokémon in Galar," he mused quietly, "and my brother caught one of them." There was so much pride in that sentence as he smiled at his younger brother, who was totally enthralled by the floating Pokémon. "And you managed to catch two of them." His gaze turned to me, the soft smile not leaving his face as he put an arm around my waist. "I knew you would do great things, and it seems like these Pokémon knew that, too."

His arm tightened a bit as he gave me a side hug, letting me rest my head against his shoulder. "I don't know what I was so nervous for," I admitted. "I was super anxious about telling you guys."

"I trust you," Leon said, the sudden seriousness in his voice causing me to tear my eyes away from the sight of our siblings playing with the legendary Pokémon and to meet his gaze head on. His face was set as he locked eyes with me, taking the hand that wasn't on my waist and grabbing one of my own. "If you trust Eternatus, then I will, too."

There was no mistaking his tone - he was telling the truth. He was ready to put a lot of faith in me. He trusted me.

With a short thank you, I leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, and he tightened his hold on me, pulling me closer against him. A ruckus of laughter pulled my gaze back toward our siblings, who seemed to be playing a game of sorts with the Pokémon. By the looks of it, Zamazenta was winning.

"I actually need to speak with Gloria for a moment," I told him, once again reluctantly tearing myself from his grasp. "Do you mind talking with Hop for a bit?"

"'Course not," he replied, ruffling my hair. "Take as long as you need."

With that said, he pulled away from my side and called for Hop. The young boy bounded over to his brother Zamazents trailing behind him. The Pokémon shared a knowing look with me, and I ndoded to tell it that I understood.

Gloria was absentmindedly petting Eternatus when I approached, and I camed to stand directly beside her.

"You don't have to hide that you're upset," I told her, running a hand over Eternatus' head. The Pokémon cooed at the affectionate touch as Zacian approached to stand by my side.

"I'm not upset." Gloria's words were somewhat clipped, her gaze avoiding mine.

"You _are_ , and it's totally okay that you are. I kno what you're feeling." Zacian howled lowly, and Eternatus cooed in response. "You're upset that none of them chose you."

"I'm not." Her defense was weaker this time as she curled her arms around herself. "I'm not upset."

"I talked with Zacian for quite a while," I continued. "Not in the 'crazy person who talks to Pokémon' way, though. Just talked. It sees a lot of potential in you, you know that? It sees in you what Zamazenta saw in Hop, and what all of Galar saw in Leon."

The Poké Ball almost felt too heavy, now. It was an honor to have been temporarily chosen by the legendary Pokémon, but its place was with Gloria.

Which is why I dropped the Ball into her hand.

She was startled by the action, glancing between me, the Ball, and Zacian unsurely.

"You've got the makings of someone great," I told my little sister, whose eyes were shone with admiration. "Zacian sees it just as plainly as I do, and it wants to be by your side."

"But...Zacian picked you..."

"Only for a while." I smiled at the dog Pokémon, who howled kindly at me. "I'm nowhere near as strong as I know you can be, Gloria. You've got a long road ahead of you, and there will be so many things you'll need help with. Please, let Zacian help you and guide you on your journeys."

She swlowed something, glancing down at where the Pokémon sat beside me ad Eternatus gently nuzzled its face into my neck. "Do you really think I'm strong enough?" she softly asked the Pokémon.

The dog-like legend nodded, a low, almost approving growl resonating from its chest.

With tears in her eyes, Gloria threw her arms around me in a tight hug, clutching the Poké Ball I'd give her tightly, like she never wanted to let go of it. "Thank you," she muttered, sniffing a little bit.

"Dont thank me," I said with a smile. "Just be the awesome trainer that we all know you can be."


	3. The Crowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, this chapter alone is probably the longest short fic ive ever written in my life xkdhsjdjsjd
> 
> Again, if there are any typos or mistakes, im BEGGING you to tell me 😔😔

"The...The _what_ ceremony?"

Nessa rolled her eyes as Milo laughed, continuing to stir the curry pot as the two of us patiently awaited Milo's famously delicious curry. "The Crowning ceremony," she repeated, giving me an unamused look. "The whole region is getting excited about it - Leon was Champion for so long, I bet some people forgot the ceremony even existed."

The Crowning ceremony, or, as some called it, the Galar Gala. It was almost exactly what it sounded like - the former Champion would _metaphorically_ crown the new Champion. Supposedly, some former Champions in the past had, jokingly, actually brought a crown or tiara to the new Champion, and my cheeks flushed a little bit when I imagined Leon placing a tiara on my head like that. At this point, the whole region new that Leon and I were together, so it wasn't like he would have to worry about the publicity. In fact, I figured he'd be bounding for joy at the chance to show me off to the region.

If it wasn't already obvious, this was a huge, formal event, and, unlike the tournament, it would be shown on TV's across the region the next day as part of the news rather than as a massive live stream. Still, the idea of all that paparazzi and having so many people watch me was new and terrifying for me. I had made it through the tournament on sheer adrenaline and confidence in my team. Of course, my team from the tournment would be at the Gala as well, allowing fans and news casts to get a closer look at them, but a formal gathering was nothing like a battle. There would be no blinding lights to hide the audience from my gaze. There would be no battle to keep my attention off of the thousands of people that were looking at me.

There was no more hiding - the entire region would be watching my every move.

Aside from all that, the event was, as the name suggested, a gala. I was expected to wear an extravagant and probably expensive dress, and I would likely have to dance, as well. As much as I hated the idea of people watching it, the past few days had been spent daydreaming about Leon in his self-proclaimed Battle Tower uniform dancing with me while a poofy ball gown fluttered around my ankles. I wished I would stop embarrassing myself before the gala even happened.

"Why do I have to wear an expensive dress?" I sighed, trying to drown my sorrows in Milo's heavenly curry. "I have some nice dresses at home, so why should I buy a new one?"

Both of the Gym leaders gave me almost horrified expressions, before Milo cleared his throat. "The gala is an extremely important ceremony," Milo stated as Nessa tried to distract herself with her own curry. "It's a Champion's first impression as basically the icon and figurehead of the entire region. I don't know if you know this, but the gala isn't just shown in Galar - the battle and gala are both televised in nearly every region."

What.

There was no way I could do that.

"Every region?!" I cried out, bolting up from my spot. "That-That's insane! I can't have that many people watching me, I-I-"

"It's alright," Nessa chimed, totally unbothered by my anxious outburst, whereas Milo was nervously trying to calm me down. "The only part that really gets shared is the former and current Champion's speech, a few pictures of the Champion and their team, and maybe a short clip of them dancing. The rest will be interviews from people in attendance, probably us Gym leaders and Leon. The reporters usually don't ask the new Champ for comments, sort of out of respect."

"Still, that's way more than I can handle." I tried to calm my pounding heart, sitting back down with my curry and wishing I could travel in time and ask the first Galar Champion why they chose to do this to me. "I...I don't do great with crowds, I'd probably freeze up on the spot."

"All you have to do is take pictures and give one speech," Milo reminded me, trying to cheer me up by heaping more curry onto my plate, which I gratefully began to hound down. "It's just one event, and we know you can do it."

"Are you done eating?" Nessa spoke a few moments later, glancing at my empty plate. I patted my stomach, which was now full of some of the best curry I'd ever eaten. "If you are, we can start looking at dresses."

"Alright, where do we buy really nice dresses like that?" Nessa laughed at me as Milo packed away his cooking supplies.

"You don't just go out and buy dresses like that," she stated. "You're having a dress made by a professional - my personal stylist.

The flying taxi arrived just outside the large mansion-like building that the event was being held at. For a moment, I wonder if the building was owned by Rose, before I remembered Nessa mentioned it belonged to a former Champion that wanted to sponsor the event.

Cameras flashed outside of the taxi, and I fiddled with my fingers nervously as the cab man gave me a kind, sympathetic smile. "If you need a minute to prepare, that's fine," he said, and I nodded as my thanks.

I reached into the small handheld bag for my Poké Balls, giving myself one last moment to prepare, before stepping out of the cab.

Before I was even fully upright and on my feet, I had tossed the Poké Balls in the air. In a flourish of light and a cacophony of cries, my Pokémon team was, once again, released to the public eye. Reporters cheered and flashed images as my team proudly stood around me, happy to show off for the cameras that were going off at light speed. With a light, somewhat anxious smile, I began leading my Pokémon forward, focusing on keeping my feet forward and not falling flat on my rear, or worse - my face.

I was glad I had convinced Nessa not to make me wear high heels, as I would have likely met the ground before I met any fans of the Champion.

Oh, wait. Uh, fans of mine.

The inside of the building was much warmer than I'd expected. I was prepared for chilly AC and cold air, but was met with a crisp warmth, as if there was a fireplace at every turn. It was then that I noticed the fire Pokémon spread across the rooms. They seemed to be enjoying themselvs, playing with guests' Pokémon and allowing passersby to pet them, while also keeping the place warm without the danger that could come with an unattended fireplace.

Over the waves of people, I managed to spot a familiar face, making eye contact with a friendly smile. When Raihan waved me over, I let my feet carry me toward him, telling my Pokémon they were free to roam as long as they didn't bother any guests and came back to me before the Crowning began.

"What's up, Little Champ?" Raihan said, as my eyes fell on two people by his side. It was Hop and Gloria, who had arrived together about half an hour before me and wore color coded outfits. I had invited my mother, but she said something about being too old to dance, or not having a good dress for it. "Fashionably late, it looks like."

"The party doesn't start until I walk in," I joked, "so I'm never really late to a party."

Raihan raised his hand, as if to playfully tousle my hair, before retracting it after probably considering how much work had gone into my look. Which reminded him- "You look great, by the way," he said, silently congratulating himself for functioning like a semi-normal person.

"Yeah, that dress is wicked!" Hop said, grinning.

"Nessa had it specially made, didn't she?" Gloria asked. "It's super pretty, and it matches your eyes very well." There was something unspoken in her eyes, and I prodded. Very quietly, she added, "And your butt looks really nice."

The two of us began to laugh, confusing the boys, who hadn't heard her whispered compliment. I put a hand on Gloria's shoulder to pull her into a side hug while casually glancing around. It seemed we were now in the ballroom area of the building, as there was a small stage on one end of the room, and the rest was vast emptiness, with well-decorated tables scattered near the edges of the room. Once again, my head was filled with visions of Leon placing a hand on my waist and leading me across the room in a dance, and heat flooded to my face.

Raihan must have mistook my self-caused embarrassment for nerves, because he carefully placed a hand on my back. "Hey, it'll be alright," he assured me. "Can't be any harder than defeating the undefeated Champion."

I scoffed at his analogy. "If I could replace my speech with a rematch, I would." Raihan laugned, but I wasn't joking. My hands started to fidget in place as the Dragon type leader looked at something behind me.

"I'm gonna take these two kids over to meet some folks," he told me, patting my back once more. "In the meantime, there's lots of folks around here that would love to speak to you." With that, he motioned for Gloria and Hop to follow him, and they trodded off somewhere behind me. I turned to as them to let me stay with them, but was met by someone else's wide-eyed stare.

"L-Leon," I greeted, a smile getting cut off halfway as I got a good look at him.

He was...Well, he was dressed very nice, having worn the outfit he wore at the Battle Tower, but...

"You brought the cape?"

He snapped out of whatever daze he'd gotten himself lost in at the incredulity in my voice, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's my signature piece of clothing," he breathily whined, pouting and sticking out his lower lip.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "C'mere, you big goof."

" _Your_ big goof," he sighed contenly, causing my heart to stutter as he put his arms around my waist. All this time together, yet he still made me feel like every compliment was the first one I'd every recieved. Like every little flirt was the highest form of praise.

All this time together, and he still made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"You look absolutely stunning," he noted as he pulled away, taking one of my hands in his own. "Seriously, you look amazing."

"Well, aside from the cape, you look pretty dashing yourself," I teased, watching as the pout began to form again. "Oh, don't give me that, the cape is gaudy at best."

"You told me that you love the cape," he tried to counter.

"I think my exact words were 'I love it, even though I can hardly stand to look at it,'" I corrected him.

"Yeah, but you still said you love it."

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes as Nessa approached me with something in her hands. "Hey, Champ, Leon," she greeted. "It's almost time for your moment. Are you ready?"

No. I was nowhere near ready, I thought as Leon placed a hand comfortingly on my arm. I couldn't stand in front of all these people and try to speak.

"As I'll ever be," I muttered, playing with my nails nervously as Nessa gave me a supportive smile.

"Come with me, then." She lead Leon and I through the crowds, the former Champion keeping a grip on my hand so I wouldn't get lost in a group of people somewhere along the way.

We stopped near the stage, where people had already migrated near and were trying, very unsuccessfully, to hide that fact that they were almost staring at the little stage, waiting for my speech. Hop, Gloria, and Raihan were near the front, waving in support and smiling as more of the Gym leaders came up to them.

Nessa looked at the item in her hand - a sheet of paper, perhaps an itinerary - before glancing up to Leon. "Whenever you're ready, you know what to do."

He nodded, looking down to me. "Go on, I'll be ready by the time you're done." I had practiced this speech a million times. What was that song lyric - _I practiced this for hours, goin' round and round, and now I think that I've got it all down_. Where had I heard that before? I think it was in a movie once.

Agh, focus! Leon was already on the stage, smiling at the crowd that had gathered before him as if he'd done this a hundred times. It probably helped that he'd _actually_ done things like this about a hundred times.

A familiar nose pressed against my back, and I turned around to see Mudsdale and the rest of my team, all of them looking at me with shining eyes.

Leon started off by welcoming the crowd and thanking them for their attendance, and my heart boomed at the sound. That mic was connect to speakers throughout the building! Once I got onstage, everyone would hear my voice! There was no way I could possibly-

"Our newest Champion of Galar," Leon spoke, cutting me from my own thoughts, "is actually a long time rival of mine, longer than even Raihan and I go back. We went through the Gym Challenge together, as kids, and she ran the course again on the opposite end of the battlefield from me. I can tell you, right now, that she's stronger than you'd think. I know she'd spent a long time, over ten years, preparing for that very battle, and it really showed. She's a hard worker, a genius, and a strong-willed trainer who cares for everyone she meets, human and Pokémon alike. She's taken not only the responsibilities of a Champion, but also of being the public figure of an entire region."

My heart swelled as he spoke of me, wondering if these were the kinds of things he always said when asked about me. That feeling grew when he glanced over and smiled, saying my name and bowing to give the stage over to me as he stepped off to the other side. Swallowing down the fear, I stepped onto the stage, thankful for the cheers that covefed up the sound of my heavy breathing as my Pokémon trailed behind me, surrounding me with three of them on either side of me, with Rillaboom and Toxtricity closest to me.

"Thank you all, again, for attending," I began, thankful that my voice wasn't nearly as shaky as my hands or legs. I silently thanked Nessa for giving me a floor length dress that kept my wobbling knees hidden from sight. "It's an honor simply to be here, surrounded by some of the great people of this beautiful region."

If the crowds' smiles were any indication, they were currently invested in my rehearsed speech. Beside me, Rillaboom turned toward me with a kind, reassuring glance.

"I'd also like to thank a few other people, if you'd please, the first being the Gym leaders that made my journey as tough on my second run as it was when I was ten years old. I wouldn't have been able to be strong if it wasn't for how difficult and challenging you were."

I paused as the crowd cheered, the Gym leaders in the front all grinning at me and sending thumbs up.

"A special thanks goes out to my friends and family in little old Postwick. To the professor and Sonia, to Hop and his mother, and to my younger sister and my mother. Without any of you, I wouldn't even be the person I am today, nonetheless standing here after everything else. I was only convinced to give the Gym Challenge another shot by the constant support from you, and I can't give enough thanks for that."

Gloria looked like she was holding back tears as Hop patted her back, and I knew that Mom would probably be wailing if she was here. Maybe that's why she stayed home.

"I'd like to thank Leon, too," I said, catching his surprised flinch in the corner of my eye and trying not to smile. "A trainer can only be as strong as they are challenged to be, and trust me, you challenged me to become stronger every second of my waking life when we were kids." The crowd laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "So, I think a thanks is in order for the former Champion, as well as the kid who pushed me to seek out bigger things than I even thought were possible."

It was getting harder to not cry, but it was getting easier to speak. My hands were still shaky, but my legs had grown still, now keeping me steady as I gave out my last thanks.

"Lastly, I'd like to thank my Pokémon." They all looked over to me, quiet noises of surprise and confusion sounding from them. "You trained as hard as I did, if not even harder, to get through the Gym Challenge, even after we didn't succeed the first time. After being defeated and falling down, you still picked yourselves up and worked hard, and every day, you trained twice as hard as the day before. Yes, I had a lot of help from others, but it really was all your hard work that brought us here."

The crowd 'awe'-ed as me and my Pokémon grew misty eyed, so I decided not to take too much more time so they wouldn't end up making me cry on stage.

"As for becoming Champion, you can expect me to work just as hard as I did to get here," I continued, catching the attention of some reporters, who began to jot down my words. "Being Champion isn't just a title or a job - it's a responsibility, a duty to the people of your region. I will work hard every day to ensure that the beautiful people of this beautiful region will be happy and safe in everything they do. That's a promise from your Champion."

It was done. The crowd erupted into cheers and cameras flashed as I stepped back from the mic and prepared to leave the stage. The speech was over, but my time onstage, apparently, was not.

Halfway off the stage, I was stopped by Leon, who was grinning st me mischievously. I raised and eyebrow as he bowed at me, cautiously giving a curtsey in response.

In one solid motion, he pulled the cape off of his shoulders and wrapped it around mine, my eyes widening as the soft fabric hit my skin. The crowd cooed and took pictures, and I could've sworn at least twenty people said the words 'cute,' 'sweet,' and 'love' at the same time.

"It's still an ugly, gaudy cape," I said as Leon took my arm to lead me off the stage, where our friends and siblings were approaching us.

"An ugly, gaudy cape that you love."

I couldn't respond to that, because Gloria had rushed up to me in a hug that nearly knocked me backward. Leon released my arm so I could return the hug as Gloria sniffed. Reporters, who had been hoping to catch a picture of the Champion and Gym leaders, respectfully lowered their cameras and averted their gaze, giving the two sisters a moment.

"Did you mean what you said?" she hiccuped, shoulders quivering.

"Of course I meant it," I assured her. "The reason I worked so hard was so that I could be a sister you can look up to."

"I do look up to you," she sniffed. "You're the best big sister ever."

"And you're the best little sister."

Once her tears had slowed and her eyes weren't puffy anymore, we returned to our friends, who gave us warm smiles. Gloria found herself at Hop's side again as Leon inconspicuously placed himself next to me again, slipping an arm around my waist under the cape. If anyone noticed, they were kind enough not to make a comment on it. That, or they simply didn't care enough to mention it.

"That was a great speech," Kabu stated, nodding at me. "When Leon gave his speech, it-"

The former Champion cleared his throat, but I shook my head. "I was there, Kabu," I said, grinning at the pouting man beside me. "I remember every embarrassing detail."

"I was ten," Leon defended, averting his gaze as a small, orchestral band took over the stage. We had to shimmy away, apologizing for blocking the way onto the stage, before turning to our friends again.

"I'm really excited for some rematches against you, Little Champ." Raihan _sounded_ excited, as if he was totally ready for a battle to begin right then and there. "Becoming Champion was the easy part, now you gotta keep that title."

"He's not the only one who's gonna be challenging you," Nessa added as a waltz began to play. "Pretty much every Gym leader is gonna want to take you on, as well as all the Challengers who make it to the tournament. Think you can keep that title for a while?"

I grinned with more confidence than I thought I had, and it seemed like nearly all my friends were astonished at the sight. "Like I said, I'm only gonna get stronger from here. I'm gonna work hard and train hard, and I'm not going down without a good, long fight."

We spoke for a few minutes as the crowds that had once filled the hall turned into people dancing in the middle and chatting along the sides of the ballroom. One by one, our friends were asked to talk or dance by someone, and, eventually, I was left with Leon, Hop, and Gloria.

I couldn't tell, but Leon was keeping a close eye on my expression as I watched our friends laugh and dance. I wanted to dance. He wanted to dance.

He spared a look over to his brother, who met his gaze over Gloria's shoulder. Trying to be as unsuspicious as possible, Leon made a motion toward Gloria, then toward the center of the room where everyone was dancing, a silent question between the two. Hop's cheeks burned a little, but he nodded, and his older brother grinned. There was all the answer he needed.

"Hop, why don't you and Gloria go dance?" Leon said, and I looked over from where I'd been transfixed on Nessa's dress. "I was gonna take our Champion friend here for a dance, if she's up for it."

He turned to me and, behind him, Gloria gave me pleading eyes. Silently, she was asking me for any excuse to go dance with Hop, and I had no intentions to let her down. "I'd love a dance, if you think you can keep up."

Hop pretended to gag, but took Gloria's hand in his own and led her to the dance floor, both of them silently thanking their older siblings for this opportunity.

Leon's grip on my waist loosened as his hand moved to grab my own, leading me to where our friends and the guests were dancing in the center of the ballroom. If I hadn't been so giddy from the chance to waltz around the room with Leon, I might have been worried about being too clumsy to dance. Instead, my brain filled itself with images of Leon's hand on my waist and his eyes meeting mine in that sweet look he always gave me. Every time I met his gaze, I wanted to spend the rest of my life looking at his beautiful, golden eyes. It was cliché, sure, but I could get lost in the universe that lay in his gorgeous eyes, swirling around in the love that showed itself through every expression he sent my way.

His eyes were no less beautiful that night, as he placed a hand on my waist and held my own hand in his other, smiling down at me with that goofy smile of his. Sometimes, I really did wonder how someone as handsome and sweet as him could really return my feelings. I mean, if I was half the things he called me when flirting, I must have been _very_ attractive and endearing.

"Is...Is this a bad time to mention I can't dance?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light while also conveying my concern.

"Neither can I!" His cheery reply made me laugh, if only at the sheer suddenness of it, but it didn't seem like he was joking. Unlike most of the other dancers, we chose not to use our feet to much, instead shifting our weight from one side to the other in time with the music.

"That was a really great speech," Leon spoke, seemingly out of nowhere. He was still smiling, but instead of the boisterous grin he boasted most days, it was soft and caring...with perhaps a bit of pride? "I know you were nervous about it, but you were amazing up there."

"Ah, was I?" I tried to shrug the compliment off with a shy laugh. "Yeah, it was kinda nerve-wracking. I mean, you know I don't do great with crowds, or talking to people, or...being social...at all..." I let the sentence trail off, face flushing when Leon chuckled at my words.

"As the new Champion, you're going to have a lot of speeches and interviews," he told me, and already, my heart began to pound harder with nerves. "I know it must seem scary to you, but it does get easier. Besides, I'll be right there for you whenever you need me. All you have to do is tell me what you need."

We were in public. I could not say what I was about to say. Don't do it, brain, I swear-

"And if I said I really, _really_ needed a kiss right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

I hate you, brain.

Leon was definitely surprised - his eyes went wide and his face got hot. The whole flirting thing was kind of foreign for me, since he was usually the bold one making brash statements and loudly professing his love for me atop any hill he could stand on, so it musy have very weird to hear me say something like that, especially in public.

Once he'd gotten over the shock of hearing his sweet, shy girlfriend _actually_ flirt with him and had come to terms with the fact that she looked super cute while doing it, he gave a cheeky grin that made me almost regret stepping out of my comfort zone. "Let's say I do," he says, leaning in that little bit closer, his forehead lightly pressed to mine. "If I did, would you be okay with the fact that a reporter might get a picture of it? If you're okay with the publicity, I'd be happy to oblige."

I had the thought that I should be more nervous about that. I mean, that was a very personal kind of moment, it would be embarrassing to have a picture of that...wouldn't it? There was something weird about imagining a newsletter with a picture of Leon kissing me, but it wasn't a bad weird.

"All of Galar already knows we're together," I told him, noting how his grin only grew wider. "Besides, you said it yourself, the press is gonna follow both of us everywhere we go. It's ound to happen eventually, so it might as well be right now, right?"

"Have I mentioned lately just how much I love you?"

The off-handed, unexpected comment made my heart melt into a boiling puddle of goop. "Mm, not in the past few hours," I replied, trying to maintain my slowly dwindling confidence. "Your voice is really nice, though, so I wouldn't mind hearing it again." He didn't say he loved me right the - instead, he pressed his lips against mine lightly.

While he definitely wanted nothing more than to pull her as close to him as he could, there was another time and place for _those_ displays of affection.

In the short moment that his lips were against mine, which couldn't have been more than three seconds, at least ten different cameras went off in the area, bright light surrounding the two of us as we shared a smile. That was the weird feeling - the feeling of knowing that people already referred to us as a 'power couple,' or 'perfect match.' The feeling that all of Galar would be able to see that I truly cared for Leon more than I'd ever cared for anyone.

Love was such a wonderful feeling.


	4. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am i to disagree ✋😳
> 
> Yall i would do anything for this man, ANYTHING
> 
> Heres some domestic fluff from leons pov (kinda) 😙😙😙

She was spinning around before him, the hem of her dress poofing around her ankles as she did so. She had looked so beautiful in that dress, as if she'd stepped right out of those magazines Nessa modeled for.

 _She could be a model_ , Leon thought as he grinned and spun her around. _She's so pretty. She's always been..._

And then she had flirted with him. She had asked him for a kiss, even when surrounded by all of those people.

Leon wouldn't have been able to fool anyone if he tried to lie and say that seeing the confidence on her face that night hadn't sparked something within him. It took everything he had in him not to throw her over his shoulders, run to the tallest mountain, and shout to the whole world how much he loved her. He settled for a kiss.

It all felt so...familiar? Would that be the word for it? It felt as if this had all happened before.

His cheeks felt warm, like they would whenever she smiled at him, or when she told him he was cute. They were warm like they'd get when she held his hand, or when he'd see her in his cape.

Leon tried to dance with her, tried to ignore that strange feeling. She didn't seem to notice, or perhaps she didn't want to force him to talk about whatever it was that he felt, because she simply smiled at him and continued to twirl around, never loosening her grip on his fingers.

Why was this so familiar to him?

His eyes fluttered open. He had dreamt about her crowning, which had happened a few days ago. That's why it felt so familiar.

The warmth on his face turned out to be the sun peeking through the slightly opened curtains of their bedroom, the rays shining on Leon's cheeks and illuminating the girl in front of him. His girl, he would like to say.

Her back was to him, but he was able to see the way their blankets shifted with each slow, deep breath she took, rising and falling in rhythm. She had curled up a little, knees pulled close to her chest with her arms lazily draped beside her.

Today was a day to sleep in, as they always did on the days they could share together. Even after handing over the title of Champion, Leon was swamped with work. As proud as he was when she'd won the match, a part of him hated that she would go through that same tiring work that he had to, especially now that she had Champion work as well as most of the former chairman's work. Because of this, they had decided that relaxing at home was a good way to spend that time together, and there was nothing more relaxing than sleeping in and having a lazy day in the house.

Carefully and slowly, Leon slipped out from under the covers, the cold air on his skin causing him to shiver a bit. Summer was slowly giving way to Autumn, and the days were getting colder, especially in their little apartment in Wyndon. The stained wood floors were like ice against the bottom of his feet as he quietly walked around the bed and closed the curtains.

He couldn't be bothered enough to walk back to his side of the bed, so he laid down in front of her, watching and taking care to move slowly whenever she stirred. She had been so stressed lately, so tired, and the weight that a Champion carried on their back was something Leon understood more than almost anyone, so he didn't want to wake her up when she needed whatever rest she could get.

Even so, he just couldn't stop himself from sliding closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. She was so beautiful and serene when she slept, as if nothing of their world bothered her anymore.

When she began to shift, clearly starting to wake up, Leon smiled and leaned further against his pillow. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to see the room that was dimly lit as sunlight tried to break through their curtains. Those gorgeous eyes eventually landed on Leon, and his heart did a crazy kick-flip at the sight. She was so insanely beautiful.

"Morning," she spoke softly, lazily placing her hand over the one that was on her cheek.

"Morning," Leon returned, shocked that he could even formulate words as she flashed that lovely smile of hers.

She took the hand away from her face, holding his fingers in her own loosely as she shifted closer to press her face into his chest. Leon wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her to him as she began to thread her fingers through his purple locks.

He didn't quite understand why or how she loved his hair so much, but he knew that she'd get excited when he allowed her to play with it. She loved to make little braids or curl the ends around her finger. Once, Leon had let her put his hair in a ponytail, and he was almost sure she had died the moment she laid eyes upon it, eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock. His fears were put at ease when she made an unmistakable cooing noise and started to take pictures. Since that day, he'd put his hair up whenever he trained or she would do it whenever she had a moment to spare.

Honestly, Leon found he didn't quite care why she was infatuated with his hair, because he loved when she played with it. There was something about the way she calmly played with the strands, taking care not to tangle or mess up the long locks. He always felt completely at ease when she touched his hair, as if she was brushing out the stress and bad thoughts, leaving behind all that was good.

The gentle tugging on his hair made Leon relax even further into their embrace, his fingers slowly, tiredly running across her back in almost a light massage. She pressed her nose further into his chest, the two of them always trying to be even closer to each other than they had been before. A soft sigh escaped her, the warm breath hitting Leon's bare skin and causing his heart to stutter.

"I just wanna lay here forever," she mumbled, her voice vibrating against Leon's chest as he rested his chin on her head. Her fingers, gentle and slow, continued to slide through strands of his hair, causing him to release a long, relaxed sigh. Even though she was tired, and Leon _knew_ she was tired more often than not, she still managed to put him at ease at make him feel truly at home.

He began to softly massage her back in slow, rhythmic circles, hoping to do the same for her. It made him happy when he felt her fall further into his hold, clearly finding his actions comforting. "Well," he spoke quietly, voice still raspy with sleep, "it won't be forever, but we can stay in bed all day, if you want."

A short kiss was placed at his collarbone, before she spoke again. "That sounds great." Next, she quietly yawned, removing her hand from Leon's hair for a moment to pull the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "So sleepy..."

"You can go back to sleep," Leon muttered, his heart aching as he heard her yawn again. As proud as he was when she'd beat him in that battle, and as much as he knew she was capable of so much, it pained him to see her so tired and worn out all the time. He wished he could take back some of those responsibilities, yet he also knew that he'd never be able to handle them on top of his job at the Battle Tower.

There was a soft tug at his hair, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to pull Leon out of his own thoughts. "You're worrying about something." She returned to her previous motions, threading her fingers through his hair in the soothing way she had been doing before. "Right now is sleeping time, not thinking time. Go back to sleep."

Leon found that, even though he had been awake for some time, his eyelids were starting to feel heavy, as well. If he was being honest, he was almost as tired as she was on any given day, and he really needed this break too.

A few minutes later, they had both fallen back into their dreams, slipping into the peace of a day they could finally spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would yall feel about ...... the reader starting a band with piers and some of her friends??? 😳😳😳 its an idea ive been messing with but idk if i should
> 
> As always, please please PLEASE tell me if you spot any typos or errors in the story, and enjoy!!!


	5. I Love the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately ive become obsessed with a band called the orion experience, i just hhhhhhh their music makes me feel emotions and its like wow i forgot i had those ahahaha anyway if yall ever have the time and would like some crazy good jams (and also if youre a fellow lgbt and want some music abt being gay and polyamorous), listen to the album 'Cosmicandy' by the orion experience i promise it will not disappoint! If you do end up listenin, lemme know your fave song from the album! Mine is probably 'Adrianne' (unsurprisingly) anyway thats enough of me and my big mouth skfnsjdj time for the storye

Champion Leon.

There was just something about those two, simple words that really connected. It rolled right off the tongue - Champion Leon. The words complimented each other in a way that no other words could possibly express. It just felt so right to say it - Champion Leon.

The man had heard those words every day for ten years. When he walked down the street, hopelessly lost on his way to the Poké Mart, excited whispers of those two words trailed behind him. If he decided to eat at a restaurant rather than make food at home, before he could even speak, the staff made reservations under those two words. Should he choose to accept another sponsor, which would end up plastered on the back of his cape, companies would make statements about being business partners with those two words.

It was a pair of words that came to him as naturally as - quite literally - his own name. The simple title that was anything but simple to earn had become a piece of him. In the eyes of the region, that title defined him. Even just hearing one of the words seperately would be enough to help any Galarian realize exactly who you were talking about.

There was something odd about learning a new set of words, a new title, even though it was _almost_ the same as it had always been, just with a little added something.

These days, there were more than two words spoken when he walked the streets. When he spoke to interviewers. When business partners spoke of him. These days, there was a new set of words being used.

The Champion _and_ Leon.

He hadn't been nearly as upset by his loss as he felt he would be, if he was being totally honest with himself. Leon had been defeated by someone he knew had worked hard to get herself to where she was. The former Champion had been so proud and full of love in that moment that he almost forgot what the battle had even been for. What could he possibly be upset about when she was standing on the other side of the field, grinning and hugging her Pokémon with one of the happiest expressions he'd ever seen on her?

Of course, that isn't to say he felt nothing at the loss, but the pain didn't really set in until his adrenaline had run out once he arrived in Wedgehurst. His cape had never felt as heavy as it did that night, pulling his body closer to the ground as Charizard guided his directionless self toward his childhood home. Sometimes, it still felt like home. It felt like nothing had ever changed. Sometimes, it seemed like he'd wake up to find that he'd overslept on a training day with his ten year old best friend and would need to apologize after he eventually found his way to her.

That night, Postwick almost felt suffocating.

His mother had mentioned how proud she was of him, giving him one of the tightest hugs he'd ever recieved, save for the occasional bear hug Charizard gave him when he was about to do something stupid, like walk straight into a river while he was distracted. Hop had seemed like he was the same as ever, still gushing about how strong his awesome older brother was despite the fact that he had lost. Gloria and her mom had been speaking amongst themselves when he arrived, but gave Leon huge smiles and congratulated him on a match well-fought.

He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to lose.

Leon hadn't lost a battle in so long, but he could now remember that fight as clear as the moment had happened.

She had failed the sixth Gym Challenge at the ripe age of ten years old, a time where most kids still didn't entirely understand how to handle emotions like embarrassment or sorrow or the pure, unbridled anger Leon saw when she caught sight of her own reflection. It had been her fourth try, and she hadn't even beat the leaders' third Pokémon before her team had fainted. The crowd had cheered for the leader as she walked away from the pit, trying hard to keep the forced smile from slipping off of her expression until she had walked three blocks away, stepping into a tucked away side alley with her healed Pokémon trying desperately to stop her tears.

Two days after that, the girl had challenged Leon to a battle, and he didn't quite know why she was so adamant about it. Even so, the purple-haired man was never one to turn down a challenge, even at age ten.

He was too young to see the rage that burned so deep in her core. No, that wasn't right - everyone who had crossed her path could see that _something_ was boiling within her, from the very depths of her being. She was furious with herself, and he never quite understood why. She had been defeated for four days straight, all while having huge crowds watching and sending her nerves into a frenzy.

He couldn't understand her because he hadn't lost. He was _undefeated_.

At least, he was until his ten year old best friend and her Pokémon handed his ten year old rear end to him in a battle, the same fury and passion alight in each of her Pokémon's souls and setting them into some sort of overdrive. It didn't even seem like her Pokémon had waited for her to give a command - as soon as the words started, they had already set that very attack into motion, and ten year old Leon thought it was the coolest thing ever.

He had envied that. Leon had wished to find out how she could become so synchronized with her team, how she could possibly train them to the point where they knew exactly what she was going to say.

The former Champion no longer envied his young best friend. He didn't want that same feeling that culminated within her, the fire that made her very skin hot whenever he tried to hug her or hold her hand. He would have loathed to have gone through what she had at such an impressionable age.

Leon was lucky to have been old enough and experienced enough to, at the very least, come to terms with having ended up the loser. That night, he had wished he could've known how to help her realize that losing was no reason to loathe yourself in the way she did. He wished that his younger self could have done something to help, rather than simply trying to comfort her after losing for four days in a row.

Currently, the man was just wishing he had remembered the other half of the grocery list, which had accidentally been burned when he'd stood too close to Charizard while holding it. He had settled for buying the items that were still legible, taking wild guesses at the illegible ones, and then adding a few other, possibly useful things. The heavy bags of groceries ended up being a bit pricy, but he had earned so much during his time as Champion that he felt he could spend a little extra, to make it up to her for probably getting the groceries wrong.

Eventually, he mananged to find his way back to their apartment - or, rather, Charizard had kept him from making wrong turns along the way and guided his every step back home. Still, they had returned with the groceries (kind of) and without having to make any extra turns or shortcuts.

Just as Leon was finishing putting groceries away, he heard the unmistakable sound of _her_ voice muffled outside the front door, followed quickly by keys jingling in the lock. He set the last few groceries in the pantry, listening to the sound of the door opening while she continued to speak, apparently to the Sylveon and Eevee that trailed just behind her.

When they were younger, she had wanted to be the next fairy type Gym leader, and she had expressed that very sentiment to Opal after completing her Gym. The older lady had laughed, saying that she couldn't figure out whether she should be flattered or feel threatened, but reassured the nervous girl that she would be glad to teach her after the Gym Challenge had finished for the year. She never did return for that apprenticeship, but Opal knew better than to take offense by it, instead offering to help train the girl for her next Gym Challenge, which would be ten years later.

It had confused many fans of the new Champion - why did she have so many fairy type Pokémon? Why weren't many of them used during the tournament or during exhibition matches?

In truth, Leon didn't know why she loved fairy Pokémon so much, since all he could ever really care about was the way her eyes had sparkled when he'd presented her with the Eevee egg when they were ten (they had only just beat the first gym leader at that point), which had hatched and evolved into the Sylveon she adored so much. 

Eevee had trotted up to him while her trainer set her bag on the couch in the living room. The little Pokémon purred up to him, and he bent at the knees to scratch behind her ears. Seeing that Leon was in the mood for petting, Sylveon padded up next, and he chuckled while affectionately petting them.

"Great news!" _she_ spoke, drawing his eyes up to where she stood beside the couch with a proud grin. "I managed to get the rest of the day off!" Her grin drew even wider, and Leon's heart kind of stuttered for a second. "And I know exactly how we should spend it!"

"And what do you have planned?" Leon asked, knowing that he would go with her no matter what the answer was. He stood up straight with Eevee in his arms, Sylveon having been distracted by playing a game with Charizard. It looked like they were playing Hide and Seek, with Charizard peeking around corners and into cabinets like he was searching for the slippery Sylveon.

"It's a secret!" she'd replied, pressing a finger to her lips, which were still pulled into a smile. "We're going to to fly there, though, so wear something warm."

With that, she had grabbed her bag and bounded into their shared bedroom, presumably to change clothes. Her Pokémon remained with Leon, Eevee purring and rubbing her cheek against his hand as he absentmindedly pet her, and Charizard letting out a low, successful grumble when he finally found Sylveon behind the living room couch.

What could she possibly be planning that would need them to fly? It didn't sound like she meant by Corviknight Taxi, either. Whatever she was planning, they was going on either Charizard or her own Corvinknight's back.

She reemerged not long after, wearing track pants, a cozy hoodie, and fluffy socks. Flying was going to be cold, especially since the weather had started shifting into deep winter snow over the past few weeks. Leon figured that he should at least put on a warm jacket, even if he didn't change completely. Thanks to searching their closet for a suitable jacket, he took no notice of a blanket having gone missing from the chair in the corner of their bedroom where she would sometimes read to her Pokémon.

He'd returned, now dressed a little bit cozier, to see her zipping up a carrying bag, the kind that most Corviknight Taxis used if they needed to haul large amounts of luggage. She had turned to Charizard, who had mumbled and outstretched his arms in an offer to carry the bag for her. She seemed as if she wanted to deny and carry it herself, but Leon's Pokémon insisted and she handed it over with a thankful smile.

Leon walked over to her side, a question forming on his lips, but she turned to him before he could speak, a glimmer in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"It's a secret," she repeated, grinning at the thought of whatever she had planned for them. "Are you all ready to go?"

The former champion chuckled at her enthusiasm. Lately, because of how much work the two had been dealing with, they had both been quite tired and didn't have much energy to leave their cozy apartment unless it was for groceries or visiting family. It was, sadly enough, a very strange sight to see either of them so eager about something. If whatever she had planned made her that happy, Leon had no reason to disagree with her.

So, after she made him turn around while she double-checked that she'd packed everything she needed, the two stepped into the cold afternoon air of Wyndon, with the girl reaching into her pocket to return her Eevee and Sylveon to their Pokéballs and release her Corviknight. The bird Pokémon shrilled in delight, his owner reaching forward to lovingly smooth down the feathers atop his head.

"Alright," she began, attatching her large carrying bag to her Corviknight's back with a grin, "Corviknight and I will lead the way! Think you can keep up?"

Leon smirled as she climbed up onto the bird Pokémon's back, sending a glance to his Charizard before doing the same. "Sure, but don't be surprised if we get there before you!"

She laughed at him as their Pokémon began to lift them off the ground. "You don't even know where we're going," she reminded him. Before he could stammer out a flustered response, she and her Corviknight began to speed off toward the south. His Charizard confirmed that Leon was completely secure before taking off after them.

Cold winter air whipped his hair around was his Charizard pursued the girl and her Pokémon. He heard a faint noise as the Corviknight quickly spun in the air. Even though he could hardly hear it, he recognized the sound as the laughter of the girl, accompanied by an excited coo from the bird Pokémon, causing a smile to find his face.

The girl's Pokémon slowed a bit, before lowering closer to the ground. Leon's own Charizard wasn't far behind, and they landed atop one of the many hills in the furthest area of Postwick, almost completely surrounded by nature. The nearest buildings were well over a few miles away, far enough to make the people and their Pokémon the only signs of life in the area. She reached into her bag, letting out her other five Pokémon, and Leon did the same. Her Sylveon and Eevee immediately fiund their way into her arms, while her Mudsdale, Frosmoth, and Arcanine began to run around, chasing each other across the fields playfully. Leon's own Aegislash, Seismitoad, Haxorus, and Charizard stayed nearby, simply enjoying the fresh air and gazing at the stars or watching the other Pokémon fondly. His Cinderace and Dragapult took off running with the others, all of them crying out in joy and seemingly engaging in a game of tag.

When he turned back to the girl, he saw that she had removed the large bag from her Corviknight's back and had begun unpacking things. She laid a blanket out across the ground, which the two small Pokémon she had been holding quickly laid down on comfortably, then began placing plates and baskets of food on it. Leon approached to offer his help, but she waved her hand at him.

"It's almost done," she told him, sitting down next to one of the baskets to open it up with a grin. "Go ahead and sit, we can call the Pokémon once it's time to eat."

He didn't understand how, after how long they had been together, she still managed to make his heart swell with things like this. He sat beside her, shoulders brushing as he helped her unpack the food onto some of the plates and spread them across the blankey. She had packed plenty of Pokémon food and treats, then removed a few wrapped sandwhiches that she must prepared while he was rummaging their closet. Lastly, there were water bottles and cups for themselves and the Pokémon, covering every part of their meal.

When the trainers called, their Pokémon made short work of racing back to the spot, gasping and going wide-eyed at the spread before them. "I made sure to get enough for everybody, so dig in," she told the Pokémon, who cried in joy and sat down to eat. Leon put an arm around her waist, eating one handed as they shared a meal under the stars.

So many things had changed. She was no longer that little girl who loathed her own reflection. He was no longer that little boy who didn't have a clue how to help the girl he cared for so much. They had grown, and they had done it together. Titles didn't matter to him, not when it made him happy just to be near her, to hear her laugh, to see her smile. Everything else had changed, but that was one thing he was sure would remain the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time lmao i just got pkmn shield (i played sword before, but i finished shield like 2 hours ago) and my love reignited! I FINALLY got a shiny eevee (thru trade lol) so my lifelong dream of having a shiny sylveon has come to life! Yall might just have to bear with me bc i am OBSESSED with fire and fairy type pkmn and i literally could not tell you why :) sylveon is by far my fave pokemon ever, but i wanna know which pokemon you guys would like on champion reader's team AND gloria's team! The champion will use sylveon and ive already chosen gloria's starter, so tell me what other pokemon you guys would like to see on their teams!
> 
> Side note - i legit could not think of a good way to end this chap without it ending up like 5k words so now it has a really crappy end and fjrbxnejjddj how to write

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever pokemon fic 🙈😳 i just fell in love with leon the moment i met him in the game, so i knew i had to do this. Its taken me a LONG time to finally muster up the strength to write, but here it is! It probably took longer to plan that battle sequence than it did to write the rest of this story!!! Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! And keep and eye out, because i plan to make another chapter or two for this story
> 
> Also PLEASE let me know if there are any typos or if anything during the fight doesnt make sense, ive never written a fight scene like that in my life snbxjsnsmss


End file.
